The Consultant
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: An AU where Daisy is born in 1935 and is a Shield consultant since Director Carter and she bonds and falls for the Black Widow. Comic version of Daisy Johnson who looks more American.
1. Finding Out

Phil Coulson was sitting in his office and was going over some files. He had recently managed to uncover several SHIELD files from Director Carter's time. They all were very interesting and Coulson was very fascinated with these.

He wanted to find out more about the organization he was tasked to rebuild. He heard laughter from the other side of the base. He smiled. Phil had chosen to reveal himself to be alive to the Avengers after the whole Ultron fiasco.

Needless to say, they were not happy. But after sometime things cooled down and now his team ran missions together with the Avengers. Daisy especially seemed a lot more relaxed and her and Natasha had gotten close.

Phil wasn't surprised his agent had managed to worm her way into the Widow's heart. Daisy had this enigmatic personality that drew everyone in.

Phil saw a file labelled the Consultant. It had a level 10 stamp on it. Phil was curious as to who this consultant was and the importance of the person, given that it had a level 10 stamp on it.

Phil opened the file but most of it was redacted except the birth date, 2nd July 1935. He flipped through the file and nothing was there. Everything was redacted. He closed the file and was going to keep it on the desk when something fell out.

It looked like a photo and Phil's eyes widened seeing it. It was dated 1959. But that wasn't why Phil was surprised.

It was because, standing in between Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, was his agent, Daisy not looking any different from how she did now.

Phil was shocked. How come Daisy was in a photograph that was around 60 years old.

Phil thought back and realized none of them knew much about the hackers life prior to joining SHIELD. Daisy still had secrets and now was the time to uncover them.

Phil tucked the photo in the file.

Daisy had some questions to answer.


	2. Confrontation

Phil walked towards the common area of the base where everyone was. He entered the room and everyone was there, resting and relaxing. Everyone deserved it sine it had been a hectic few weeks.

"Hey, Phil." said Clint, waving at him. He was playing Mario Kart with Sam and was apparently kicking his ass. Steve May, Natasha, Daisy, Hunter and Bobbi were playing cards, from the looks of it poker.

Fitz, Simmons, Tony and Bruce were near them engaged in science talk. Phil smiled at Clint and walked towards the table where the poker game was going on. Daisy looked at him and smiled, but it dimmed a little after she saw the file he was carrying.

"We need to talk." said Phil, looking at Daisy.

At the sound of his tone, everyone looked at him. Daisy was eying him warily, while may looked at him questioningly.

"OK." said Daisy. "What is it?" she asked.

Phil showed her the file and everyone came to look at it.

"The files redacted, Phil." said May.

"Oh, I know. But the real cherry on the pie is this." said Phil taking out the picture and showing it to everyone.

Everyone looked shocked. Especially Phil's team considering their hacker was in the picture with two founders of SHIELD. Everyone looked at Daisy, who just sighed.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked.

"Well, everything. And how is this possible?" said May.

"OK, I will tell you all some things, but not all. Don't give me that look Coulson." said Daisy after seeing Phil glare at her a little. "There are something's that you aren't supposed to know. So how about you all ask me a question and I will answer it." she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Is this really you?" came May's question.

Daisy nodded. "Yup, that is me. I knew Howard and Peggy very well." she said.

"Tell us something's about yourself." said Simmons.

"Well, my name is Daisy Johnson. That is real. I was born in 1935. I have two PhDs. One in Computer Science and the other in Mathematics. As for this photo, I have been a consultant for SHIELD since 1958." said Daisy.

"How are you still so young?" asked Tony.

"I naturally age slowly." said Daisy.

Phil got a feeling she wasn't entirely being truthful.

"Did Fury know about this?" he asked.

"Oh, hell no. No other Director except Peggy and Howard knew. Before Peggy retired I had her recreate my past so no one would know. That photo must have been due to someone's negligence." said Daisy. "Plus, I am pretty good at fooling people." she said with a smirk.

Natasha was looking at Daisy. She of course knew all of this since Daisy and her were lovers long before she had come to SHIELD. Daisy looked at her and gave her a subtle shake of the head. So they were keeping this quite.

"Look, let's just have dinner first ad then I will tell you all something's." said Daisy.

Phil nodded. They will continue this conversation after dinner. Hopefully everyone will have processed these revelations by then.


End file.
